


nothing scarier than an idea

by signifier



Series: The Chronicles of Los Santos [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, So do I, geoff loves a monologue, light mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/pseuds/signifier
Summary: Geoff needs someone to be intimidated. The Vagabond helps.





	nothing scarier than an idea

The Corpirates man laughed through the blood in his teeth as Ryan - the Vagabond, stepped forward. “That’s your plan? Sic the Vagabond on me?”

Geoff simply smiled. He took a few steps closer, coming to rest a hand on the arm of the chair that his prisoner was tied to and leaned in nice and close. He could feel the mans ragged breaths on his face.

“Do you know why citizens are wary of the Corpirate?”

The man kept his amused smile on his face, clearly not taking the situation as seriously as he should be. “Enlighten me.”

Geoff continued. “They hear stories. You know where those stories come from? Survivors.” 

He watched as the mans eyes flicked from his own face to the stone-eyed mask that stood behind him. Geoff remembered the first time he met Ryan all decked out in his blue jacket and black mask, entire aura screaming peril. He remembered knowing nothing about him except the colour of his eyes - an icy blue that seemed almost complimented by the black mask and traces of red facepaint that rest upon his eyelids. At their first meeting, the Vagabond had scared the shit out of Geoff. It hadn’t been like recruiting Jack, who he’d known for years, or Gavin or Michael who he had researched and asked around about before hiring. Even Ray, the infamous Brownman, had had contacts that were willing to give up some info for a price. But Ryan? He might as well not even exist, Geoff could find absolutely nothing on him.

It was the unknown that had scared Geoff then and it was the unknown that had the entire city at the Vagabonds alter.

“You see, a man like the Corpirate thinks that to be feared is to be known. He thinks that if enough people know what he’s done, know what a cruel and violent man he is, then they’ll simply be scared into submission. It doesn’t work that way. Not in Los Santos. The citizens here are used to the stories and the threats and the heists. I actually had someone roll their eyes when I pulled a gun out at the bank the other day.” Geoff paused in his story to chuckle, his prisoner, however, did not.

He heard movement behind him, heard the metallic clink of a knife against another and knew that Ryan was adding a little dramatic flare to his story.

“Do you know why the people of Achievement City are terrorised by the mere thought of the Vagabond?”

There was a slight delay in an answer as the man swallowed, eyes permanently fixed on Ryan. “No.”

“It’s because to them, he’s a myth. Never seen, never heard - well, not by anyone that’s lived to tell about it, anyway. Nobody knows his techniques, his fight pattern, his height. All they know is an alias. The Vagabond. There’s nothing scarier than an idea.”

Geoff pushed himself up then, coming to move away from the man and clasp his hands behind his back. He let his voice fall into a more airy and nonchalant tone. “The people know what we want them to know. We’re in control. So! You’re going to have a nice chat with my friend here and then you’re going to give us everything that we want to know. There’s no point in resisting. Like I said, nobody has ever made it out alive to tell the tale.”

With that, Geoff spun on his heels, satisfied with his monologue, and made to leave the room.

Ryan took over after that, a murderous glint in his eye and a knife in his hand.

“Well. Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or send me a fic request at @sig-nifier on tumblr!
> 
> (accepting all rooster teeth pairings and prompts)


End file.
